


Begrudging Truces

by lovesrogue36



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Tree, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesrogue36/pseuds/lovesrogue36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene muses on what Christmas means after the end of the world and watches his family establish a temporary truce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begrudging Truces

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Revolution nor am I associated with any of the cast or crew.
> 
> Written for the nbc_revolution 25 Prompts in 25 Days prompt "family reunion"
> 
> A/N: This doesn't fit into the timeline as we currently understand it so it's not at all based on spoilers. It's also probably really unrealistic but I was going for fluff.

Before the Blackout people were obsessed with the end of the world. They made movies about it, wrote books about it, devoted endless hours of History Channel speculation to it. They imagined food running out and winter setting in and kids fending for themselves, huddled around burn barrels.

They weren’t really all that wrong.

But what no one told us about the end of the world, was that, oxymoronically, life goes on.

And every year, not quite like clockwork these days, Christmas rolls around. It no longer comes with the trappings of Bing Crosby and singing reindeer. But it comes, nonetheless.

If one were to peek in the windows of a little white farmhouse in Willoughby, Texas, for instance, they would find a family, my family, gathered around a fresh-cut pine. This family has been apart a long time, strewn across the country like so many broken Christmas bulbs.

They have hurt each other and hurt themselves and failed to ever fix their mistakes. The guilt between them, (mother, daughter, brothers in all but blood), is palatable. But on this one night, even they can smile, string carefully hoarded tinsel on branches and hang tattered patchwork stockings by the fireplace. Though the pain they have all seen and felt and caused is evident on their faces, there is still an attempt at laughter and half-smiles.

It’s not easy and it’s not as though their transgressions are forgotten. Even in this quiet moment of peace, there is a tension in the house. I haven’t forgiven many of them, let alone myself, and they may never be able to forgive each other.

But just for today there are begrudging truces, because it is Christmas. And even after the end of the world, that means something.

 


End file.
